Bunnkali
The Bunnkali are a race of humanoid leporids that are dominant across Eversorge. They are one of the most advanced and dominant species on the planet, known for their mystical craftsmanship, the founding of the Epochi Council and the invention of Eola technology. History The Bunnkali first found their societies in the grasslands of Opmetnirp. They did not hesitate to unite their scattered tribes and work upon their cultivation and masonry. Around this time, their druidic traditions and worship of the seasonal deities was founded, becoming a staple in their early rise to power in mastering the arts of civil life as they expanded across the almost boundless terrains. After focusing upon ethics and forming alliances with the foreign societies, their diplomacy with the Pragen would eventually construct the Epochi Council in the land of Ortniv, uniting societies under a prideful theocracy and looking upon the deities once more as they dubbed their noble race 'The Crafters'. Whilst the Bunnkalian people experienced many faults in their developments, which they otherwise braved through, not all were prepared for the tragedy that was the Everscourge Cataclysm. Their agriculture was weakened in the process and rural Bunnkalian societies began to die out. Culture was temporarily ordered into a low priority as food and technology became a new focus. Thanks to a technological revolution however, the lands would eventually heal and the spirituality of the Bunnkali shone once again. Their inventions would become globalised as they slowly began to pacify the damage left by the events of Everscourge, eventually rebuilding the Epochi Council as anew in Oremos. From that day on, the Bunnkali became one of the many species from Eversorge to travel beyond their realm and embrace space travel. Language The Bunnkalian language can be compared to that of Scottish Gaelic and Cherokee. Their native language was originally intended to be the universal language that would be powered by the Epochi Council, but Kilbir was invented for that purpose instead. The Bunnkali also educated themselves in the Smiosran and Lavoudolese languages. Culture and Society The Bunnkali possess a influential culture, which has greatly affected their technology and lifestyles. Druidism plays a strong role in their culture, having looked upon nature and the seasonal deities as a source of hope. Diplomacy has also powered their lives, taking influences from mutual societies, especially those high in the Epochi Council. As their technology advanced, so did their magic. Eventually, powerful torrents of arcane energy began to power their gadgets. science and nature-based magic merged several times in their inventions to create things similar to that of the purely technological electronics found in human societies, including tablets, GPS devices, holograms and even 'robotics'. The era these futurological technologies were first established is referred to as the 'Eola Age', named after the inventor Eolas, a druidic hermit. Pride is strongly promoted in their culture, hence the reasoning for several Bunnkali revealing their bodies to some extent when it came to fashion. Warfare With craftsmanship being a trait in their technology, the Bunnkali formed various bronze and metal weapons such as daggers, swords and whips. A signature weapon in their arsenal is the club-tonfas, the name being self-explanatory. They are also excellent strategists, being able to understand who they were up against rather swiftly. With the aid of the Eola technology, arcane drones known as 'Bewitchers' would also come into play during their advancement through the Eola Age. Religion The Bunnkali are powered by the seasonal deities and have proven to be strong devotees, having used nature magic as a foundation for their arcane culture and especially founding the Epochi Council, making it a theocracy based upon their faith. If one were to inspect a piece of Eola tech, they will usually find an encrypted prayer in the arcane sense. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Bipedals Category:Humanoids Category:Herbivores Category:Omnivores Category:Species native to Eversorge Category:Eversorge Category:Anthro Category:Beast